Fiery Fantasies
by leoslady4ever
Summary: My first NaLu smut, dedicated to one of my Besties, Nicole4211. -Natsu has been in love with Lucy for quite a while, and finally, he's decided it's time to tell her. He's got it all worked out, a mission picked, Happy tended to. He just needs Lucy, but when he goes to invite her along, things go in a very different way than he'd planned.


_Surprise surprise...another NaLu story from me. Who'd have thought? lol This one is for one of my DB Soul Mates, Nicole4211. She loves Natsu and Lucy so much, and since I love her so much more than that, I told her I would write her some NaLu smut. And now, I have delivered!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hiro Mashima<strong> owns Fairy Tail._

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~FIERY FANTASIES~~~~<strong>

Natsu whistled as he made his way to Lucy's house, his mind wholly focused on convincing his blonde-haired friend to come along on a job with him. He knew it wouldn't take much to convince her to go, especially since it was nearing the end of the month, which meant Lucy's rent was coming due soon. In fact, he'd planned things out for this day specifically because he knew she wouldn't say no.

Everything was in place. He'd found the perfect job, one that required them to stay overnight, one with minimal fighting which of course meant very little chance of him messing anything up and pissing Lucy off. Even Happy had cooperated, offering to spend the night with Wendy and Charle. Now, all he needed was Lucy.

Damn, he needed her...a lot more than anyone in the guild knew. Most of the time, they believed he was too dense to notice women, but the truth was he wasn't interested in women. He was only interested in Lucy. In his mind, she was everything a woman was supposed to be - beautiful, fun, interesting. She was better than anything he could have ever dreamed up on his own.

Of course, his dreams of her were pretty damn great too. For a while now, it had been almost constant. He'd never been this way, dreaming about someone this much. To be honest, it was a bit disconcerting, especially the times he woke up to find that his sheets needed cleaning. It was honestly getting out of hand, which was why he'd decided that enough was enough.

He couldn't continue to just dream of what he wanted. He needed to fight for it, make it a reality. After all, Lucy was worth the chance he'd be taking. So, somehow on this trip, he had to find the guts to tell the woman he loved how he felt about her.

Spotting her place just ahead, he grinned and increased his speed. He was almost giddy at the prospect of spending the next day with her, just the two of them. There would be no one to interrupt them, no one to get in the way of what he hoped would happen. He'd been patient, something he sure as hell wasn't good at, and waited until the right time. And now, he felt like he was so close.

Taking a deep breath, he reached out to grab hold of her window when a sound from inside stopped him cold. Gently and ever so quietly, he opened the window. He wasn't even sure why he was sneaking. He normally just barged inside, yelling out his greeting as he entered. This time though, something was different.

It was that sound...her breathing. Obviously, he'd heard her breathing before. Hell, they had slept in the same bed more times than he could count. The thing was that she sounded nothing like normal right now. She sounded just like...

Natsu paused at the thought. No, it wasn't possible. Why was his mind going there all of sudden? He was turning into such a pervert lately, and he could safely say it was all Lucy's fault. After all, she was the one always wearing next to nothing and getting herself thrown on him, even when naked. What was a guy supposed to do?

Still, he was curious. He couldn't fathom why Lucy would be breathing so heavily...well, other than what he'd imagined in his dream, and he was pretty damn certain she wasn't in there doing that. Shaking away his naughty thoughts, he drew the curtain back, keeping as quiet as possible so as not to disturb her.

The moment the curtain had cleared his line of sight, he stilled, his mind coming to an immediate halt. He'd never seen anything so incredible, not a damn thing in his life even half as erotic as what he had stumbled upon this night. He swallowed hard, his mouth going strangely dry, and suddenly everything became clear.

He wasn't ignorant of what sex was. He knew about different positions, knew what women looked like naked, especially since meeting Lucy. He knew all there was to know about sex, but there was a big difference in knowing about it and seeing it. And what he was seeing in Lucy's bed was about as close as he'd come to ever seeing it in real life.

He looked down at her and felt everything inside him heat up, his belly filling with a fire the likes of which he'd never known before. It went sweeping through his veins, moving out to his arms and legs in a wave of molten lava. It was the only flame he'd ever known to burn him up inside. And it felt so damn good.

His tongue flicked out, wetting his suddenly dry lips. She was so beautiful like this, so unbelievably sexy as she lay there naked with her legs spread, her knees slightly bent. He could look at her forever.

But damn... he wanted to be in there. He wanted to touch her, feel that silken skin of hers, taste every inch of that flawless body. The things he wanted to do to her, all the ways he longed to take her circled around in his head.

His eyes moved down her body, taking the path his hands itched to travel all the way to the hand positioned between her legs. He'd known before that women masturbated, but to see it in person, to watch the woman he loved pleasure herself was almost more than he could take.

He bit his lip in a desperate attempt to restrain a groan as her hips began to move, lifting slowly in time with the gentle stroke of her fingers. He could imagine her moving against him like that, arching that delectable ass off the bed as he buried himself inside of her. _God, he wanted that..._

His eyes moved back up to her face, that angel face he loved so much. But the sight that greeted him was nothing like an angel. No, the woman before him now was a vixen, the epitome of sensuality with her face bathed in ecstasy. His grip tightened on the windowsill, his fingers digging grooves into the wood. He'd have to fix it later, because right now, he couldn't give a damn about anything but her.

Natsu felt like he was drowning in heat as her head tipped back, her neck stretching like the perfect invitation. And then she moaned, the soft sound slipping past her parted lips to skitter down his spine. It was the most arousing thing he'd ever heard, and before he could think it through, he had hoisted himself over the ledge and fallen silently into her room.

He knew if Lucy caught him watching her like this, she'd likely kill him, but he couldn't stop himself. He needed to be near her. He just needed _her_ so damn much. And he knew this scene would haunt his dreams for the rest of his damn life.

But it would never be enough. It would never satisfy his soul, never take away that ache in his chest. That bit of him would remain empty without her love, and he would do anything to have it. He had to, because life would never be right without her.

He took another step towards the bed. He didn't know why. The closer he got, the greater the chance of her catching him. That alone should have scared him enough to leave, but strangely, he couldn't make himself care. He was beyond it all, his body no longer his to command.

Her scent hit him a moment later, all but dropping him to his knees. It struck him like a blow to the gut, the cloying aroma sending his senses reeling out of control. He could almost taste her on his tongue, and God...it was heaven.

Need beat at him worse than any opponent he'd ever faced, and his eyes closed as he struggled to breathe. He was losing this battle with himself. For once in his life, he didn't know if he was strong enough. It was taking every ounce of strength he had to stop his progression because everything inside him was pushing him to go to her, to finally make his dreams a reality.

Natsu had never wanted anything more, never felt such a fierce desire to possess something. She was there, just within reach. All he had to do was go to her, take her...over and over again. But would she accept him?

His heart called to her, pleaded with her to love him, to be with him for all time. It was all he could think of, his one true wish. Could she truly be his? He'd already decided to take a chance and tell her how he felt. But now seemed a really poor choice of timing. Wouldn't she be angry?

Suddenly, she gasped, the air releasing sharply from her mouth as her back bowed, and she shouted. "Oh God! Natsu!"

He froze at the sound of his name passing those cherry red lips, every muscle in his body tightening at her admission. He couldn't believe what he'd heard, what he'd just seen. He had been the man in her fantasy, the man she had thought of while pleasuring herself.

Dazed, he moved towards the bed, his steps quiet compared to her ragged breathing. He watched as her body went lax, her hand slipping weakly from between her legs, giving him an uninhibited view of her most intimate parts. His body hardened painfully, and with his control quickly slipping, he turned his attention back to her face...just in time to see her eyes flutter open.

Lucy blinked owlishly at him, her mind trying to make sense of what was happening, and when she did, she screamed. Her fatigue fell away in an instant, her eyes wide with panic as she scrambled back against her headboard. Her face flushed with shame as she clawed at the covers beneath her. She fought to pull them over her nude form, to cover herself, but she was obviously too frantic to realize that it wouldn't work until she moved off of them.

Natsu rushed forward, his hands held out before him in supplication. "No, Lucy. Don't do that...God please don't hide from me." His voice was a pitiful version of itself, broken with desperation and longing.

She stilled at his plea, her face a mask of confusion and fear, though what she could be afraid of, he didn't know. Slowly, he dropped himself beside her on the bed and reached out to brush a strand of hair from her face. She watched him warily, as if waiting for him to be upset with her, but how could he be upset? The woman he loved wanted him.

"Lucy..." he said softly, letting his hand trail down her cheek to her neck. "Please don't be embarrassed."

Her cheeks burned at his words, and she stammered, "But I...I just...and you...Oh God..." She trailed off, drawing her legs up and dropping her head into her hands.

"Don't do that," he pleaded, tugging her hands away. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. I..." He lifted her head. "God Luce...that was the most incredible thing I've ever seen."

Her eyes going large, she stuttered, "W-What? Why?"

Natsu stared at her in amazement. Did she not know how stunning she was? Did she not understand how sexy it was to see her like that? Shaking his head ruefully, he explained, "You have no idea how long I've wanted you."

"You...want me?" Her voice was a faint whisper, tinged with uncertainty, and he stretched out a hand and grasped hers, the one she'd only moments ago been using to touch herself, and brought it up to his face. "More than you can possibly imagine."

Keeping his eyes locked with hers, he wrapped his lips around one digit, nearly groaning as her taste burst on his tongue. She watched in wide-eyed fascination as he sucked at her fingers, almost as if she couldn't quite believe what was happening. Natsu drew back, sliding his lips slowly away, and hummed, "You taste good, Luce."

At her blush, his lips lifted in a naughty grin. "Can I have some more?"

Her face flared a bright red, his words causing her to babble incoherently, "You...I um...what?"

Natsu leaned in, taking courage from the sound of her heart pounding in her chest. "I said...I want more," he breathed out against her full lips. "Can I have it, Luce? Will you let me have you?"

Her breathing hitched at his honest request, her mouth falling open as she stared up into his eyes. He waited for her answer, his heart in his throat. He wanted her so much, everything inside him clamoring for him to push that last inch and kiss her, but he couldn't do that. It had to be her choice, and he hoped desperately that she would choose him.

"Natsu..." she whispered, before launching herself at him, her lips coming down on his with an almost violent need. Natsu met that need with his own fierce desire, kissing her with every bit of hunger he'd stored up for months. He drank from her mouth like he'd walked through a vast desert, and she was his only hope for salvation.

He couldn't quite believe it was all real, that she was finally in his arms, her body pressed so tightly against his own. His hands slid along her skin, memorizing every dip, every single line. He wanted this memory for a lifetime, and he refused to miss out on anything.

Her hands fumbled at his shoulders, pushing roughly at the fabric of his vest in a desperate attempt to undress him. He marveled at the hunger in her touch, the way her fingers danced across his flesh. It was like she couldn't get enough, like every fleeting touch needed another...and another.

Natsu understood that unending desire. His own pulled at him, urging him to learn every inch of her with hands and lips. But he knew...this need for her would never go away - no matter how many times he kissed her, touched her, made love to her. It would never be enough for him.

Lucy whimpered in frustration, and pulling back from her mouth, he shrugged out of his vest and dropped it to the floor. He got no further than that before she was on him again, her mouth pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses down his neck. Her hands slid over his chest, across the planes of his stomach, all the way down to the top of his pants. Giving them a sharp tug, she nipped at his skin and muttered, "Off..."

Natsu couldn't help but grin at her bossiness. This was the Lucy he'd fallen in love with, and without pause, he rose to obey her. Standing by the bed, he could feel her gaze on him, and as he looked at her, his breath caught in his throat. She was staring at him with such anticipation, like a kid at Christmas with him as the gift she had begged for all year.

Without further hesitation, he yanked his pants down and moved to join her on bed, but she stopped him. She ran those greedy fingers over the expanse of his chest again, this time followed closely by her mouth. He groaned as her lips mapped out his muscles, her tongue showing special attention to his nipples.

Before he knew what was happening, she had trailed a hand down his body, her nimble fingers coming to rest around his shaft. He hissed as she gave it a subtle squeeze, then slid her hand down its turgid length. "Shit Luce..."

His body was always hot, his temperature always higher than everyone else's, but right then she was burning him up. Her hand was quite literally blazing a path across his flesh, and he couldn't help but wonder...how much hotter would she be inside?

The thought sent a jolt of electricity through his body, and with a low growl, he pushed her hand aside and jerked her legs out from under her. His action sent her flopping back on the bed with a squeak, and before she could say a word, he had spread her legs and dropped himself between them.

"Natsu..." His name came from her mouth with a startled gasp, the breathy sound all but beckoning to him, and he wouldn't disappoint.

He gazed down at her prone form, letting his eyes trail the delicious path from neck to chest. She was absolutely the sexiest woman he'd ever seen, and he couldn't believe she was about to be his. Dipping his head down, he pressed a soft kiss to the tip of her breast. It pebbled beneath his brief touch, drawing his attention again and again until he was sucking longingly at the nub.

Lucy thrust her hands into his hair, pulling at the wild strands and pressing his face closer to her breast. A soft moan rumbled its way up from her chest, vibrating his lips in the most tantalizing way. He slid a hand down her side, caressing the soft skin of her leg as he tugged happily at her nipple.

Slowly, he inched his way north, easing his hand along the inside of her thigh. He wanted to touch her so badly, to slide some part of him inside of her as if staking a claim. He was only an inch or so away when she lifted her hips under him, pleading with her body for what she needed.

Taking his cues from her, he pressed forward, guiding his hand to the spot he so desperately wanted to fill. He brushed over her soft curls, drawing a weak moan from her lips. She bucked against his hand, her body demanding more than the subtle touch he was offering.

At her prompting, he abandoned his careful plan and gave himself over to his desire. He slid a finger along her sex, stroking over this part of her he didn't know. She hummed low in her throat, and wanting more, she arched into his hand again, making Natsu grin at her persistence.

He teased her entrance, dipping the tip of one finger inside and then retreating. His name came a moment later, this time a warning, and forgetting gentle approaches, he thrust two digits into her silken depths. He found her throbbing, her core tightening rhythmically around his fingers, and he drew back from her breast with a groan. "God Luce..."

"Natsu..." she whimpered, her body shivering beneath him.

Was she already close? He couldn't imagine this feeling around his shaft, couldn't fathom how he'd be able to control himself when the time came. She felt so damned good, all hot and wet...and her smell. It was killing him to be so close and not taste her again.

But why couldn't he? There was nothing stopping him now. She was spread before him like a feast to be sampled, and he no longer had to deny himself. Suddenly ravenous, he scooted down her body, ignoring the way she asked what he was doing. As far as he was concerned, she'd figure it out soon enough.

He followed that tempting aroma down and settled himself between her legs. He gazed at her for a moment, enjoying the sight of his finger slipping in and out of her drenched sex before he dipped his head down and licked a path up to her clit. She jolted at the sensation, gasping his name again.

Natsu felt like he was swimming in the essence of her, surrounded by the scent of her arousal, drinking down the taste of her need. It was a heady experience - one he knew he'd remember for the rest of his life...his first taste of her. And without a doubt, there would be more, because if he had anything to say about it, he'd be eating from her table every chance he got.

Listening to the sound of her harsh breathing, Natsu traced up the seam of her sex to the little bundle of nerves, letting his tongue circle it. He teased it relentlessly until he felt Lucy thread her fingers into his hair and yank. He grinned against her lower lips, almost chuckling at her insistence. Demanding little thing, his Lucy.

He liked the way she directed him, the way she told him just what she needed and when. After all, he wanted to be everything she wanted in a man, to give her everything she needed. So, letting her dictate how he pleasured her was no chore for him. It just gave him the opportunity to sweep her off her sexual feet.

"God...please Natsu." She tugged at his messy hair once more, gently pulling him where she wanted him.

At her plea, he wrapped his lips around the little pink pearl, giving it a light suck. The air seemed to leave her lungs in a whoosh, and her back arched up off the bed. Stunned at the incredible reaction, Natsu did it again, this time using his arm to hold her against his mouth. He gave her clit another teasing pull and another, until he was tugging rhythmically at her body.

Lucy cried out as Natsu kept up his pace of both mouth and hand, dragging her kicking and screaming to the brink of completion. He marveled at the way her body thrashed against him, writhing so out of control because of his touch. And then, her core gave a harsh squeeze, and she exploded around him.

She shrieked her pleasure into the room, her body shuddering violently beneath him as her orgasm washed over her. Natsu watched with amazed pleasure as she rode the wave of her climax again, this time with his assistance, and he had to admit, this way was so much better.

Climbing his way up her twitching body, he grinned and pressed his lips against her neck. He couldn't help the burst of male pride that wormed its way through his system. He loved that he'd brought her in such a way. He wanted to do it again and again and again, until she desired no one but him, until she vowed to have no one but him.

"Luce..." he hummed against her glistening skin, "I want you so bad."

Her breathing was still harsh when she opened her eyes, and she gazed up at him with a look he couldn't name. But she smiled softly and whispered, "Take me."

Her words sent heat blasting through his already fevered body, and his heart clenched happily at her request. He closed the distance between them, kissing her with a passion he'd thought she'd never get to see. He could scarcely believe he was here, kissing her, lying between her legs, and getting ready to press himself inside her.

He reached down and grasped his erection, guiding it to her entrance. He lined himself up, easing himself between her swollen lips and then pushed himself deep inside. He stilled at Lucy's sharp cry, his heart twisting painfully in his chest as he realized what he'd just done.

"Lucy..." He stared down at her strained expression and felt horror strike his body. He'd hurt her. He hadn't meant to...God, he hadn't meant to. He hadn't known she was a virgin. He'd hoped, but as beautiful and amazing as she was, he had been afraid some lucky bastard had already taken what he'd longed to have.

Now though, he felt like shit. It always killed him when Lucy was in pain, and when she cried, it was even worse. He didn't like her harmed in any way, and this time, it was his fault. And with the fact that a part of him was cheering at being her first, he felt like a selfish jerk.

Slowly, he eased back from her, ignoring his throbbing length and the way she clutched at him. "God, I'm sorry Luce. I didn't think."

"Natsu, it's okay," she murmured, grabbing his hips and stopping his retreat.

"No, it's not. You're always telling me to think first, and...I didn't." He wanted to kick himself, and he wanted to bury himself inside her body. He was torn, and having her hand trail a slow path down his back wasn't helping.

Gently, she pulled him forward, effortlessly sliding his thick length back inside her. She gave a little sigh, then said, "Kiss me, Natsu. Kiss me until it goes away."

He looked down at her in awe, and then lowered his head, taking her lips in a soft kiss. He poured his love for her into that kiss, letting her feel with every stroke of his tongue that he cherished her, adored her. He wanted her to know she was everything to him.

Her kiss was a slow fire, the steady flames licking down his body, stirring up the blaze deep in the pit of his stomach. He was sure she was going to burn him up, and as she relaxed, he could feel an answering heat in the depths of her body.

Natsu shifted tentatively above her, not quite able to remain perfectly still when she felt so good. Lucy hissed at the slight movement, then grasped his hips once more, this time pushing him out. He pulled back from the kiss with a frown. Was he still hurting her? "Luce-"

He got no further with his question when Lucy tugged him forward again. "Make love to me, Natsu."

His heart pounded in his chest. Make love to her...he would do that for the rest of his life if she'd let him.

Leaning down, he kissed her again and slowly began moving his hips. A deep groan rumbled up from his chest at the feel of her body wrapped so tightly around his own. He'd imagined this day so many times in the past, but never had he envisioned that it would feel so good.

Lucy arched into him, slipping her legs around his waist to pull him closer. Her action forced him deeper into her body, and the two drew apart with a loud gasp. Natsu was swamped with sensations, his body completely overrun with the pleasure he found with her, and as he plunged into her depths again, he was stunned to find every thought and emotion race across her face.

Wanting a better view, he stretched himself up on his arms, then thrust into her body again. He watched in fascination as her eyes closed, her mouth falling open in a sexy moan. She was...incredible, and once again, he was struck with the notion that he'd been wrong before, because he was certain she'd never been more beautiful than she was right then.

"Natsu..." Lucy whimpered, her eyes flying open as she shifted beneath him, her hands clawing at his back.

He could feel her tightening around him, her body signaling the approach of her peak, and then she was grabbing at his ass, urging his hips into a faster pace. He grunted as he slammed into her, their bodies coming together with a loud smack. Her soft mewls spurred him on, sending him into a frenzy of need.

Natsu pistoned in and out of her core with everything he had, and still she begged for more, pleading with her voice and body for him to push her over the edge. Gritting his teeth against his own finish, he pressed into her, angling his body to brush over that sensitive nub once more, and then she was gone.

She went rigid in his arms, her voice caught in her throat as her orgasm spilled over, then all at once, she collapsed, screaming out her pleasure. Natsu thrust into her spasming depths one final time, and with a fierce growl, spilled himself inside her.

He hovered over her with his eyes closed, his chest heaving, and tried to find the air to speak. He felt like he'd just come out of the best dream he'd ever had, a dream where he got everything he'd ever wanted...well, almost everything. But now that they'd made love, he felt optimistic that she could come to love him.

Opening his eyes, he found Lucy looking up at him, her teeth gnawing at her lower lip. Gently, he brushed across her flesh, pulling her lip away. "What're you doing, Luce? You're gonna hurt yourself."

Her brow furrowed as if she was in deep thought. Then, she swallowed hard and whispered, "I'm scared, Natsu."

"What do you mean? Why are you scared?" Natsu felt his heart clench in his chest. No...this wasn't what he'd wanted. Did she regret what they'd done?

Her lip trembled, and she brushed a hand across her eyes. "I-I don't know what this means to you, and I'm...scared because I...I love you."

Her tentative words brought his world to a screeching halt. Wait...she loved him? He couldn't believe it. The woman he'd loved for the better part of the last six months was now saying that she loved him in return?

He could scarcely contain his joy at her revelation. His heart literally felt like it would burst in his chest. Leaning down, he pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "God Luce...you have no idea how long I've waited to hear that."

"W-what do you mean?"

Natsu smiled and pushed himself back up. He studied her face for a moment, wanting to remember this instant for the rest of his life, and then he said it, the words that had been caught in his throat for far too long. "I love you too, Luce."


End file.
